The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a board having the same.
In accordance with the development of smartphones, demand has increased for a thinned power inductor having a high current, high efficiency, high performance, and a compact size.
For example, a product having a 2520 size and a thickness of 1 mm and a product having a 2016 size and a thickness of 1 mm have been used in the past. A miniaturized product having a 1608 size and a thickness of 0.8 mm has been developed.
Therefore, demand has increased for a low profile power inductor, as well as a decrease in a length and a width of the power inductor. In addition, there is a trend toward the development of an integrated circuit (IC) chip from a conventional chip-scale package (CSP) into a wafer CSP at a more rapid speed.
When a direct current (DC) current flows to a coil in the power inductor, heat is generated by a resistance of the coil. In addition, even in a case in which an alternating current (AC) current is applied, loss is generated due to a skin effect or loss of a magnetic material, which also generates heat.
The heat generated by the coil may damage the insulator enclosing the coil, and may increase the possibility that a short circuit between coils will be generated. In addition, when a temperature of the magnetic material rises some degrees, magnetic property is rapidly deteriorated, which causes a rapid decrease in inductance.
Therefore, in accordance with the trend toward the low profile power inductor, heat radiation of the power inductor should be improved in order to secure high efficiency and reliability of the power inductor.